


Breeder

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Captivity, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Oviposition, Prostate Milking, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Galrans have another use for Shiro.





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a nice fic. If any of the tags are triggering or squicky for you, please hit the back button now. This was based on a dream I had, and I had to write it down.

“Breeder,” the disembodied voice purrs, swimming through Shiro’s consciousness, “Are you ready…” 

He doesn’t know if he is, not really, but he feels so  _ empty _ , and his whole body aches to be filled again, so he nods.  “Please,” he whispers, tears streaking his cheeks as he begs quietly.  Something in his mind tries to fight, tries to say that he needs to escape, but  _ why _ ?  The thoughts slip away like so much smoke through his fingers as he’s held between two Galrans, his body supported easily by the ropes wrapped around his chest and thighs and arms.   He doesn’t have to do anything, just relax and let them push thick cocks into his mouth and ass. 

It had hurt the first few times; he hadn’t been ready for them then, but now they push in as easy as anything.  The spines on their cocks drag over his sensitive, swollen prostate, and he moans around the cock in his mouth. He’s learned how to relax, to let them fuck his throat so deep it bulges around them while they wrap a hand around his neck, jerking themselves off through him.  He’s barely aware of how his body has changed for them, altered by the chemicals pumped into him by their scientists. They keep him full all the time, either with eggs or cocks or toys or the thick tubes that pump a thick, syrupy liquid into him, keeping him drugged and sated and relaxed, ready to be used whenever they need an incubator again.

He isn’t Shiro anymore, he’s  _ Breeder _ , just a hot, wet hole to be fucked and used.  He can come whenever he needs to - they  _ encourage _ that, it makes his body flood with hormones and relax, and it makes him so pliant.  He associates being filled up with pleasure, and his body welcomes it. He’d fought the first time, but he doesn’t know why he ever would now.  

They pump into him hard and fast, claws digging into his hips and throat to scratch his skin, marking him up - it doesn’t hurt, not when he’s this overwhelmed.  It feels perfect. He’s  _ theirs _ , marked the way a real mate would be.  Just as they break skin, red blood dripping over his skin, he feels the first rush of heat as they come at the same time.  They fill him with come, thick and hot, until his belly starts to swell. It’s almost too much, but the ache feels  _ wonderful, _ and he comes too, his ass and throat milking them for as much come as they can give him.

Shiro whimpers as they pull out, thick drops of come following their cocks; he doesn’t want to lose any of it.  He doesn’t have long to be upset though, and the heavy clawed hands comb through his hair to soothe him. “Relax, breeder, you’ll be full again soon,” a voice croons to him, “Our best breeder, so strong.  You bear strong kits.” He preens at the praise, even if he’s too far gone to understand what the words mean.

Another Galra presses into him.  The ovipositor is thicker and longer than their cocks, and it stretches him almost too much, even still.  It pushes the come deeper, where it will fertilize the eggs. There’s  _ so much _ , and he whines as he’s stuffed full.  

He gasps as he feels the first swell of an egg at his hole, stretching almost too much until it pushes in with a pop, and he feels it ripple through the ovipositor until it settles deep in his guts.   _ Where it should be _ .  Another follows, pressed in easier than the last, and he moans as it pushes against his prostate, each egg milking more come from his soft cock as they roll over it.  He writhes in the ropes, whimpering pathetically with each wave of pleasure. The feeling of sparking nerves is overwritten by the pleasure of being  _ full _ , and the swell of his belly is even better than orgasm.  He forces his eyes open, looking down at his rounded belly, bulges of eggs visible against his stretched skin.  It feels  _ perfect _ , just the way he  _ wants _ to be.  There’s another rush of heat, thicker than the come, thick enough to hold the eggs where they are inside him, and he moans as the ovipositor is pulled out quickly enough that he aches with the loss. 

Thick, gloved fingers push inside his open hole, checking him, tips pressing against his prostate to milk one last orgasm as he tries and fails to tighten around them.  “They’ll take,” the first voice declares, and he almost smiles. The voice in his head that might be him is quiet now, and he can relax, his arm wrapped around the swell of his belly.


End file.
